It Hurts, Stop
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It hurts, stop - but, they cannot stop. Neji and Hinata, forced into a wedding - they are responsible for the future of their clan. It's disgusting and degrading, but they need to produce an heir. They have to, no matter how they may feel. Incest, Hyuuga


Reyn is hosting a Naruto contest

Reyn is hosting a Naruto contest. I saw that one of the prizes was a Kisame figurine and I WANT IT SO BADLY.

Now, please don't squirm, but this is incest (not like it's my first time) – Neji x Hinata – You'll see that there's a logical (sort of) explanation that goes along with the pairing.

It's a little dark and morbid. I guess that's because it's spring.

Words: 736

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-It Hurts, Stop- **

Hinata could never utter those words; never, not in the silence, as they lay in the same bed, but far apart, and especially not when he was inside of her, joining the main branch and breaking it at the same time.

She respected her father and abided to the oppression, the repression, and the overwhelming patriarchy that scorned her gender. Hyuuga women, she was told, were weak, and within their delicate hands, the power of their eyes could slip away. No matter their strength, dedication, devotion, and heart – none of that mattered, her father said, marry Neji, he said – he said it was for the clan.

_Neji was silent, motionless, he dared not breathe for it was suffocating. The deed was done. There was nothing else left except the reality of the affair that bound the braces of their family tighter. _

He was not asked; the pawn, a figurine at their disposal, he had nothing to say. The ceremony was performed and he married his cousin Hinata to ensure a male heir and continue to follow the destiny required of them. Obedience and acquiescence, those characteristics, Neji, he accepted, because he was forced to accept.

The family, dwindling, dying, inbreeding, – it was afraid of loosing their precious gift.

Their nights are disgusting and sickly silent.

Neji always apologizes, whether by the hard gaze of his eyes, or his words, curt and not comforting. He fails but does not acknowledge the loss of respect and dignity.

''We should try again, Hinata-san.''

He never looks at her when they have sex. Nor is he gentle. It is quick and degrading. He leaves her clothes on and does not pleasure her, even though they are married. He does not know how.

Hinata always fights back her tears, she does not want to have him love her, but she needs it all the same. Inside her heart, she feels a void; it needs to be filled. She tries to enjoy the sex.

''Neji…'' she whispers his name and he stops completely.

''Hinata-san?'' The respect is suddenly there; it is awkward and painful in the darkness because they can still see each other.

''Go softer, please…'' She touches his cheek; he flinches.

It will never happen the way they think it should. There is no romance, sentiments, emotions, or even passion. They no longer dwell on the absence of feeling. It bothered them but now, they are numb. Slowly, gradually, and painstakingly, they are growing hard, corrupt, depressed, disdained. The cycle is ingrained, repeated, a constant in the emptiness of their lives.

They are adults. The clan approves and they wait. The pressure, a burden on their shoulders, it grows heavier. Neji's face is impassive and Hinata's eyes are closed. They exist within a moment they will repress and yet suffer through vividly. It hurts them both, but they are alone now.

It's just a chore, Neji repeats to himself, a mantra, his confidence and assurance. He needs these words. And, he can have it all through her. Not want, no, only need. She is weak and he utterly hates it, but he respects her, not himself – he kisses her and it is absolutely horrible.

He will make a better father than husband – he will change the clan, even though he's giving into its will. He should have said no; he whispers this lie, but he wants power; he is contradicting himself. His mind knows and it is destroying him.

It hurts, stop.

Stop thinking and do it.

Hinata goes limp; she tries to not exist, to block out the moment, but his breathing, deep and husky, keeps her in the moment. It still hurts – it always will. He is deep inside her, big, filling, but it is so unfulfilling. She will never know what sex is really like; she has to settle – her father said so.

She owes this pain to her clan. It is not her fault that she is a girl, but if she can help fix their future, she will. She will prove that she is worth something – she will be the rightful heir, produce an even stronger heir, and live.

But…

It hurts, stop.

She tells him, but it is too late. They both know she is pregnant. They can see the success of their union.

It is over, before it even started.

The future, it _hurts_.

**-EndE- **


End file.
